


Старший

by Bloody_Fucking_Pack, kiberstark



Series: Bloody Fucking Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bloody Fucking Pack, Gen, Mostly Gen, Stilinski Family, Stilinski Family Feels, Stilinski Twins, Stuart Stilinski - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Fucking_Pack/pseuds/Bloody_Fucking_Pack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старший - это не только сила, но и большая ответственность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старший

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается группе Bloody Fucking Pack (http://vk.com/mccollhale)  
> Made by Blue-eyed wolf cub and kiberstark  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3310430

 

Стайлзу семь когда мама попадает в больницу первый раз. Он растерян и напуган, но старается быть сильным, ведь он - старший. Он должен помогать маме, как всегда говорит папа. Когда Стю захотел пить, Стайлз сказал маме, что сможет сам его проводить до фонтанчика с питьевой водой. Ему уже семь и он почти взрослый.  И он,  кажется, заблудился.

\- Я хочу воды, когда мы уже придем? - Стю послушно держал брата за руку, как ему велела мама. Мальчик жаловался и ныл уже по собственной инициативе. Жестоко ныл, иногда поправляя свои громадные, неудобные очки. Несколько месяцев назад Стюарт сам  захотел очки, как у Супермена, насмотревшись мультсериалов.  Теперь приходится терпеть. Как их покупали - уже совершенно другая, но не менее забавная, история. Сейчас самый младший Стилински в очередной раз наступил себе на шнурок и, так вышло, что мальчик не удержал равновесие и  упал на холодный кафель. Это стало последней каплей для разнывшегося ребенка:  - Я устал идти. И хочу пить. Стайлз!

\- Ещё немного, Стю. Мы скоро придем, - Стайлз  взволновано сглотнул и сразу стал поднимать  брата с пола, на ходу отряхивая его джинсы от пыли.  - Сильно ушибся?

\- Дай мне воды – заново начал Стю, не обращая на действия брата. Для него подобная забота стала  совершенно привычной.  -  Ты обещал, что уже за поворотом будет фонтанчик...- Стюарт шмыгнул носом, засунув свободную руку в карман.

\- Раз обещал,  значит будет. Просто нужно ещё немного потерпеть, - юный друид пытался не показывать паники. Он должен найти этот фонтанчик. И мамину палату. Мама на него надеется, он же старший. Он не может ошибиться. У него есть сила друида, а  у Стю нет. Он младше, он слабее. Ему нужна защита и опека. Ему нужен чертов фонтанчик, а его все нет.

\- Хорошо, - Стю опустил взгляд в пол и тихо пошел за братом по коридору. Как назло, вокруг даже не было людей, у которых можно было бы спросить дорогу.

Так дети бродили по больнице больше часа. Запутанные однотонные и пустынные коридоры больницы уже довели Стюарта до слез, он хныкал, крепче сжимая руку брата. Стайлз же думал о том, что  мама, наверне, волнуется. А ей нельзя волноваться. Он должен найти младшему брату источник воды, а потом как можно быстрее сказать маме, что с ними все хорошо. Что он справился.  Стайлз упорно идёт вперёд. « Главное чтобы Стю ничего не узнал. Он будет плакать.  Он не любит теряться, очень не любит. А мама огорчится, если брат заплачет. Она всегда грустит, когда он плачет», - думал про себя Стайлз, подумывая о том, что мама в последнее время слишком часто грустит. Папа говорит, это потому, что она их любит и хочет чтобы у ее детей всегда было все хорошо. Вот  Стайлз и не грустит. И не боится. Совсем-совсем. Он ведь уже ходит в школу, а значит он взрослый. А взрослые не боятся.

Стю тоже ходит в школу, тихо отсиживаясь за партой промо за спиной брата. Он молчаливый и осторожный. Всегда слишком долго и много думает. Мама переживает по этому поводу. Поэтому говорит Стайлзу, чтобы он всегда был рядом с братом. Защищал его. Ведь он старший. Он шумный, игривый, идет на контакт, ничего не оставляет без внимания и почти никогда не плачет. А вот Стю может испугаться, может нервничать, ныть, плакать, но не чтобы привлечь внимание мамы, а чтобы хоть немного выпустить бурю внутри наружу и перестать переживать о порванной футболке или упавшем мороженом. 

 - Стайлз, - всхлипнул тихо Стю. - Там лампа дальше не горит...

Стайлз впервые не нашел,  что ответить брату. Он не знал, куда идти дальше. Кажется, сейчас придёться сказать Стю правду. О том, что они потерялись и Стайлз, его старший брат, его подвел.

От объяснений друида спасает Клаудия. Она появилась из-за угла вместе с Мелиссой. Напуганная и уставшая. Она обнимает сыновей крепко-крепко. Стайлзу становится стыдно, что он заставил её переживать. Он уже хотел извиниться, как с мамой заговорил Стюарт:

\- Я слишком много воды выпил...И Стайлз со мной искал туалет, - Стю обнял маму, а потом улыбнулся брату, поправив вновь съехавшие очки. Стайлз широко улыбнулся Стюарту, прижимаясь к матери с другой стороны. У него самый лучший брат.

                                                                                                                      


End file.
